DEMON
by LAURAxZABUZA
Summary: A in-depth look into the past of Momochi Zabuza. Includes many OCs. only up to chapter 4 so far, but more to come very soon! u can find this story on deviant art, lauraxzabuza. .
1. Chapter 1

Toudou Yui. In the days before the war, that name brought an image of a hopeful and beautiful young girl to the minds of the Kirigakure natives. She was the daughter of Toudou Daisuke, a rich man of many trades. Or, rather, the master of men of many trades. He was essentially the most powerful man besides the mizukage in all of Kiri. If there were a business in the Bloody Mist Village that was found indispensable, he owned it. Yui grew up spoiled, she never had to see the hardships of labor or experience bloodshed. So when news came of a possible war in the future, she was mortified. She despised violence; Yui took pleasure in things like painting and calligraphy. Men killing one another for reasons no one really rationalized confused her pretty little head. When Yui was fifteen, Daisuke arranged her marriage with an important figure of the Mizukage's own select force, The Seven Swordsman.

Momochi Yoru grew up in the shadow of his ancestors, some of the greatest warriors the Bloody Mist Village ever produced. He was an eighth generation Seven member, following his father Tetsu. Yoru was young but one of the most level-headed men you could meet in Kiri. He was twenty-one when he married the fifteen-year-old Yui, and immediately fell in love.

Four years after their arranged marriage, which Yui had learned not to loathe despite her husband's hand in bloodshed, the couple produced a son. Momochi Zabuza, successor to the Toudou family as well as the Momochi family, one of the closest beings to nobility in Kirigakure.

"Yui-chan, you know what my family is, this has to be done!"

"No!" Yui, as strong-willed as she is beautiful, stamped her foot and shook her head. "I will NOT allow my son to grow up and become some barbarian! He is to take over the Toudou family establishment after daddy dies! He is NOT going to become a shinobi!"

Yoru sighed, he was only thirty years old, but he felt so much older. The weight of his rank had been upon him since he was seventeen, the age his father died and left the family position in the Seven to him.

"Yui, I do not want to argue with you, but I have just as much claim as you do in this matter, Zabuza is five now, high time he began training for the Seven. My decision is made, he can still be a shinobi and lead the Toudou industry, your father will most likely die before I do!"

Yui glared at the floor, she had no argument. Just the same complaints about how the violence ninja are taught bring nothing of character to a person. That an education is more important. Learning business, and music, and art were much more prudent. Yet she could never convince Yoru of this.

"Love, please look at me."

Yui's brow softened. As much as she classed her husband as a disgusting took of the merciless and blood-thirsty mizukage, she also recognized that he had the most beautiful heart of anyone she had known. He was gentle and kind, If it were not for battle scars, no one could have guessed that Yoru was a ruthless shinobi. Nor that few men in Kiri had killed more people than he.

Yoru stepped forward and pulled Yui close to him, she, despite still being mad at him, allowed this. Yui pressed her face into his chest and let herself relax in his hold.

"Let us leave this talk for later, Zabuza should be awake soon."

"Is it really so late?" Yui pulled away. "I have to go to the market, we are out of bean sprout and eggs. I wanted to get there before ten."

"It is only nine-thirty yet, you could wait."

"No, I also need to stop and buy some new fabric. It is June tomorrow and I want to make a summer kimono for Zabuza."

Yoru nodded, "Okay, seeing as I just came back from a mission, I do not think that the Mizukage will call on me today. I can watch Zabuza while you are out."

"Yes," Yui smiled, "seeing as he doesn't know you are home yet, that should be a great surprise."

"Yes, that was what I was planning." Yoru laid a hand on Yui's shoulder. " I will see you when you are finished. I think I can handle everything until then."

Yui stared at her husband for a moment, then left. She was still hurt from their little argument and mostly just wanted to get out of the house. She walked down the street, viewing her world waking around her.

Light filtered in from the window above his desk. Despite being so young, Zabuza's parents had made sure he was not left idle. He always had a new text to read or a new lesson in calligraphy, or a new song or scale on the koto or yokobue. Yui made sure her son had many talents to call upon, and while his skills lagged in calligraphy, reading, and mathematics, he enjoyed music. Zabuza probably preferred the koto to the yokobue, though he would never let his mother notice him favoring one over the other.

This young student, schooled at home by his mother, was trying to ignore the light of day. He had his blanket pulled up to his forehead but knew he was too far from the realm of sleep to return.

After a few more moments under his blanket, Zabuza sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stepping quietly with the hoped of surprising his mother, the boy descended the stairs.

Looking around he realized that no one was in the lower level of the house.

"Mama?" Zabuza looked around the dining room, the kitchen, the sitting room, and the tea room. Yui was nowhere to be found.

The garden! The thought came to Zabuza as he had just began to climb the stairs again. Sometimes Yui took walks in the garden, she liked the way the morning light played with the leaves, the flowers, the rocks, the pond, and with the massive koi that swam there and tried biting her son's fingers when he decided to get playful with them.

Zabuza stepped out the back door onto the deck. The deck stretched all of the way around the house, a polished wood skirt for the manor the Momochi called home. Zabuza stepped onto the path leading to the pond, just a moment later he was stopped dead in his tracks.

A man sat on the bridge streathing over the body of water. A long, slender pipe stuck out of his mouth. He was dressed in a black yukata with casual straw sandals, his black hair was pulled to the crown of his head with a piece of string yet it still reached the middle of his back. Even from several yards away, Zabuza could see the scar running from the man's jawbone near his right earlobe to mere centimeters away from his eye. The man was sitting with his back against part of the railing and gazing across the yard, smoking tobacco and humming lightly to himself.

It took a moment, but shock disappeared from the young boy and was replaced with joy.

"Daddy?"

The man turned, when he saw Zabuza he smiled and raised one hand in greeting.

The boy didn't speak, instead he ran. He cleared the distance between himself and the bridge in a seemingly inhuman amount of time and leaped onto his father before he had completely made it up the bridge. Yoru laughed as his son buried his face into his side. Zabuza made noises of pure delight as his father pulled him onto his lap and hugged him until he gasped for breath.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Zabuza leapt up and threw his arms around Yoru's neck. He snuggled into his father's shoulder and giggled from out-and-out happiness.

"Haha, well I see someone's glad to see me!" Yoru held Zabuza, the moment was so perfect his eyes filled with tears. It had been nearly a month to complete this mission, a S-rank assassination. It was some leader of a land far away from home, it took a week just to get there. And there wasn't a single day he didn't think of Zabuza. "Let me take a look at you," Yoru pulled his son back and studied his face. Sure no one changes much over a month, but where there was change, he wanted a full inspection of it. "Your hais sure does grow fast," Yoru commented as he brushed his fingers across his son's forehead, pushing aside strands of dark brown hair as he did so.

"Uh-huh, Mom says I need a haircut but she still hasn't done it."

"Yeah, well now that I'm home I can do it. What do you say we give you a trim before she gets back from the market?"

"Okay!" Zabuza smiled, unlike most children, he liked getting his hair cut. It bothered him once it touched his ears. "Daddy, how long will you stay home this time?"

"Hmm," Yoru didn't like thinking about this, nor did he want to answer. The truth was, he was at the Mizukage's beck and call, if he was summoned then he left without hesitation. "Well, I don't really know."

Zabuza looked down, "Okay." He pouted a little although he tried not to.

"Hey, while I am here we can spend every day together. I'll tell you some exciting war stories and spoil you rotten no matter what Mom says."

Zabuza smiled and nodded.

"Okay, now let's go inside."


	2. Chapter 2

Poached egg and a sweet bun with iced tea, this was breakfast. Zabuza started by sitting in his chair but ended up in his father's lap. The boy was so overjoyed with his father's homecoming that he couldn't stand to be out of his arms for very long. Yoru didn't mind, he didn't even mind when Zabuza ate only a quarter of his egg and begged him out of half of his sweet bun. He was glad to be back home.

"I'm back," Right then, just as Zabuza had drinken the last of his tea, Yui came through the door.

"Momma, Momma, Dad's back!" He leapt up and ran over to his mother.

"Yes, I know Bu," Yui bent down and kissed her son on the head. "We are going to have a big dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Really, Momma?" Zabuza grabbed his mother's arm, nearly spilling the groceries.

"Calm down, Bu. And yes we will, you get to help me okay?"

"Okay!"

"Here, let me get those," Yoru walked over and relieved his wife of the groceries.

"Thank you," Yui gave her husband a quick kiss before she picked up Zabuza and walked to the sitting room. She sat down on the sofa, Zabuza on her lap.

"Daddy was gonna give me a haircut while you were gone, but you came back too fast."

"Is that so? Well, we could do that tonight, after your bath."

"Okay," Zabuza jumped off of his mother and put on his shoes that he took out of the closet by the front door.

"Where are you going, Bu?"

"I was hoping I could go tell Ryoka-chan and Kisame-senpai that Dad is back."

"Okay then, please go upstairs and put some real clothes on first, Bu." Yui smiled at her son's enthusiasm.

"Um…okay." Zabuza pulled his shoes off and race up the stairs. Yui watched him, once he was in his room she turned to Yoru.

"Yoru, I want to talk while Zabuza is playing with his friends."

Yoru turned, having just finished putting away the last item, and leaned against the counter. "I suppose."

"Okay, I'm going now." Zabuza came sprinting down the stairs and towards the door, stopping only to put on his shoes. He ran down the road leading from the Momochi House to the gate and then onto the street.

This district of Kiri was reserved for families of importance; to the left of the Momochi House was the Ishii House, home to Zabuza's friend Ryoka, and two houses to the right from that was the Hoshigake house, home to Kisame. Zabuza walked first to the gate of the Ishii House; luckily Ryoka was in the front yard. She lay on her back, watching the clouds play games with one another on the summer sky.

"Ryoka-chan!"

The girl sat up. She was tall for a six-year-old, with short purple hair and bright, smiling green eyes.

"Zabuza-chan, what are you doing?" She stood up and walked to the gate. "It's kinda early for playing hana ichi monme; I think we are the only ones up at this hour."

"I don't want to play hana ichi monme right now; I have something really exciting to tell you!"

"What is it?"

"My dad returned from his really important mission!"

"Oh wow, that's so good! Did you tell Kisa-senpai? His dad would be excited to hear that!"

"I was just going to tell him after telling you," Zabuza smiled and gripped the bars of the gate excitedly.

"I wanna come with!" Ryoka opened the gate and let herself out. "Come on," She grabbed Zabuza's hand and they ran down the road, giggling as they went. When they reached the gate they both grabbed two bars and looked in excitedly.

"Hullo, kids, how are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Choko-san! We are looking for Kisame!" Ryoka yelled.

"Hmm, well he is inside sleeping," Hoshigake Choko, Kisame's mother, walked over and opened the gate. "I think I will let you wake him up."

"Thank you Choko-san," said Zabuza, the two children bowed respectfully to the woman before running into the house.

The two ran up the stairs and up to Kisame's door where they stopped. Ryoka gave Zabuza the signal to be very quiet then opened the door slowly. They could see the figure of Kisame under his blankets. Zabuza stifled a giggle as Kisame let out a loud snore. The two crept up and on Ryoka's signal jumped on the sleeping figure and started jumping up and down hysterically.

"OW, OW, GET OFF, HEY," Kisame fought fruitlessly against his assailants. He sat up and pulled his blanket off of himself. "Ugh, what's the big idea you two, get off of me!" He smiled and caught Zabuza in a headlock.

"Owwy, ow, okay I'll stop, please let me go!"

"Aww, let him go Kisa," Ryoka punched Kisame's arm playfully. She looked him over then jumped out of his bed. "Eew, eew, eew, why are you only wearing your underpants? GROSS!"

"It's called I was sleeping, genius. Then again I wouldn't expect a ghoul like you to know what that is." Kisame let Zabuza go and Zabuza wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. Kisame ruffled his hair good-naturedly.

"Hey take it back!"

"What for? I was just joking." Kisame tackled Zabuza and pinned him, tickling his junior, the two continued to wrestle while Ryoka turned her back on them.

"It was mean, that's why you should take it back! I'm a girl, you shouldn't be mean to me!"

"Ugh, fine I take it back." Kisame was only half paying attention to Ryoka; he was having too much fun playing with Zabuza.

"That's better," Ryoka turned around, "you should get dressed, it is inappropriate for you to be in your underpants in front of a lady!"

"Ugh, fine," Kisame sat up, still pinning Zabuza on his bed.

"Let me up Kisame, I have to tell you something!"

Kisame got off of Zabuza and went to his closet to find something to wear. After he had pulled on a simple grey shirt and black pants, the three walked down into the living room.

"Okay, Kisame, here's what I have to tell you." Zabuza clutched his hands in excitement. "My dad is back!"

"Wow, really? Yoru-san returned? We have to tell my dad, he'll want to see him for sure!"

"Yea, definitely!"

"Oh, your family should come over soon; we kinda got an announcement too."

"Oh, okay. Maybe we can come over tomorrow; my mom has a special dinner planned for tonight!" Zabuza could barely stand still; at the moment life could not be more perfect.

"Okay, okay you two," Ryoka was quite nearly forgotten at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm gonna go home since you obviously don't appreciate my presence." She waited a moment for the begging for her not to go, but Kisame and Zabuza just stood there and shrugged her off. "Ugh, fine. I'll see you guys later." She walked out the door, leaving the two boys to themselves.

"Hey, so where is your dad?"

"Oh, I think he's in his study or something. Or maybe in the backyard, I don't know, but he's around here." Kisame glanced around unconcernedly. "Whatever, lets play around for a bit. It's really early; we can just tell him later."

"All right!" Zabuza followed Kisame out to his backyard where the pair played various games, mostly involving some sort of wrestling with one another.

At four, Kisame walked Zabuza home, promising to tell his father about Yoru's return. After the two parted Zabuza helped his mother make dinner, roast duck with citrus sauce and brown rice with mushrooms. The Momochi family was back together, and functioning just as well as they could. Yui was a little stressed that afternoon since her and her husband came to an agreement finally on their son's future. Yoru appeared completely content, not seeming to have been affected by the day's previous argument, then again shinobi are trained to never express emotion. Yoru just wanted the night to go by smoothly, although it was quite obvious, even to their young son, that Yui was on edge.

"Daddy," Zabuza spoke, breaking the silence of the night.

"Yes," Yoru's eyes remained closed. He sat, once again, with his back against the barrier of the small bridge in the backyard of the family's home. His pipe stuck out from between his teeth, slightly imparing his speech, Zabuza sat between his legs, his head resting on his father's abdomen.

"Why is Mom sad?"

Yoru opened his eyes, giving the question a pause for thought. "She isn't sad Zabuza, she is just worried."

"why is she worried?" Zabuza tilted his head up, looking at his father who looked down to meet his son's brown eyes, his own eyes.

"Well, she thinks you will grow up too fast if you start training."

"will I grow up when I train?" Zabuza sounded almost hopeful, Yoru chuckled.

"Well, you probably will a little bit. But not very much right away." He patted his son's head.

"Why is she so afraid of me growning up? When I grow up I want to be just like you…"

"Hmm…that's probably what scares her." Yoru looked out across the yard. The cherry trees were nearly ready to be picked, the moon made the red fruits glow. Zabuza remained silent, perhap's his answer was too deep for the boy. "You see, son, the Momochi, we…" he searche for the right description. "The Momochi…we are…demons."

Zabuza gasped.

"Haha, well no not real demons. It's just that…our ancestors were some of the greatest shinobi in the bloody mist village. While many people love us for this, they and so many others fear us. Then some hate us…" Yoru allowed himself to trail off, forgetting he was describing this to his five-year-old son.

"So…does Mommy hate us?"

Yoru looked back down, Zabuza looked frightened. "I'm sorry, I dodn't mean that. She doesn't hate us, she just hates violence and war. It is a silly thing to hate such things when that is what formed our village." Zabuza looked confused. "You'll get all of this one day, Zabuza." _Yes, one day you will wake up and find yourself somewhere you don't want to be. You will wake up a demon._


	3. Chapter 3

Yoru sat in a high-backed chair, his hair was in a casual bun today and his attire was just as simple. Kouhei, a friend and teammate of Yoru's for many years, sat not far away, in an identical chair. Both smoked from long, thin pipes and listened to the voices of their sons not far from the open window.

This room was Hoshigake Kouhei's "study". Why he referred to it as such, no one really knows. He never had anything to study; being a shinobi, the only studying he did was on an opponent on the battlefield. This was just a quiet place for him to go to; he would sit in one of these chairs for hours on end, doing nothing more than watching the light coming through the window change with the passing time. It was also, like today, a place for him to visit in private with friends and colleagues.

"Well, I suppose the rumors are true then. If the mizukage has called upon you to play spy at the western border, then there must be war coming."  
"The other lands have been in war for a while now, just the usual scramble for land. No one really wants Kiri, but that won't stop the mizukage from attacking anyways."

"Hmm," Kouhei took a long drag from his pipe. War never bothered him. Although he wasn't exactly young, he was positive he could hold his own against any foe the other lands threw at him. "Well, as long as the battlefield is not my front yard, I don't suppose it matters much anyways." Yoru remained silent, war made him nervous. He did not fear it, nor did he despise it, he was merely very cautious of it. "Well, tomorrow I insist you join my family in the little event I mentioned earlier. Mostly because I need someone with some brains to talk to!"

Yoru chuckled and Kouhei joined in. "Well, I think we can make it without problem." Yoru stood up. "I think it is nearly time Zabuza and I were getting home. Yui is visiting her parents and telling them of my return, but I do not expect her to be gone much longer, if she isn't home already."

"Hmm, yes," Kouhei looked up at the clock. "Blast, is it really quarter to eight already? I suppose I better get Kisa in for the night anyways. Kids, just listen to them, they appear to have never-ending energy even this late into the day, but once they get near a bed they crash."

"Hah, I know exactly what you mean." Yoru and Kouhei walked out of the study together and into the yard to bring their sons in.

"Dad, do I have to leave?"  
"Well, Zabuza, you will see Kisame in the morning, now you have to get home for your bath and to say goodnight to your mother before going to bed."

Zabuza nodded and waved goodbye to his friend as he left. Yoru walked with his son back home. Yui was still out so Yoru took Zabuza up for his bath himself, then to bed after that. Yui came home just after her son fell asleep. She walked silently into his room and made sure his clothes for the next day were all ready before retiring with her husband.

When Yui woke Zabuza up, he protested sleepily.

"That is what you get for playing so late last night."

"Hey, Dad's the one who stayed so long with Kouhei-san."

"Hmm, even so I have to get you ready." Yui finished dressing her son in a green tsukesage with a simple black obi. "Okay, this will do, it is only a baby ceremony after all."

"Yup, Kisame-senpai will have a new cousin to play with."

"Hmm, yes," Yui stood up and quietly brushed off her knees.

"Why don't you come, Mommy?" Zabuza pouted as he followed his mother down the stairs.

"Like I explained, I have some things to do around the house, plus this is a relative of your father's friend and of your friend, I never really got on with the Hoshigake family. Anyways, it is not all that important, the celebration is for second cousins or something like that, I know who they are, and they live in the third district and are only inviting the Hoshigake because of their high status."

Zabuza continued to pout. Yoru was already waiting by the door, dressed in a deep blue tsukesage with a more decorative obi in a lighter shade of blue.

"Ready, son?" Zabuza nodded, and Yoru passed him his sandals. Zabuza put them on over his tabi and followed his father out the door. "So, I'm guessing she was a bit quick-tempered this morning?"

Zabuza nodded, big tears forming in his eyes. "I wish she would come with us."

"Hey now, no need for that." Yoru stopped just before the gate to wipe away his son's tears. "This is a happy day; we are going to celebrate the birth of a new individual with our friends."

Zabuza nodded. Yoru opened the gate and they left. The father and son walked down through the second district, and into the third. Kirigakure is split into six districts, the first being the highest, which is where the Momochi, Hoshigake, Ishii, Toudou, and many other important families live. The second district is filled mainly with relatives to the most important families as well as important businessmen live. The third through six are not very different from each other except the houses get smaller and the families poorer the higher the number gets. These districts are for common folk, hard-working laborers and shinobi. The third district was where the family in celebration of their newborn son lived.

When Yoru and his son arrived, they announced themselves as good friends of Hoshigake Kouhei, and after their own name was dropped, they were accepted with much excitement.

Zabuza was happy to see so many children there, though could not spot Kisame anywhere.

"Come right along here, my nephew and his wife, the happy parents, are right this way!" The man who had greeted them led the two to the back of the sitting room through the crowd of friends and relatives. "Gengetsu, nephew, friends of the Hoshigake are here! Momochi Yoru and his son."

"Ah, welcome," a man, not big in stature stood up from where he was sitting. He was somewhere between nineteen and twenty-one, with silver hair and smiling blue eyes.

"Thank you, and congratulations. I hear it is a strong boy that was born?"

"Yes, yes," the man nodded excitedly. "He is just over there with my wife; you will find Kouhei-san there as well."

"I see, come Zabuza, let's see Kisame-chan's new cousin."

Zabuza nodded excitedly and followed his father over to where Kouhei and Kisame sat alongside a young woman holding the newborn. The woman was very young, probably only eighteen, her skin was very pale and her long, pale hair was tantalizing, especially how it shimmered blue in the light. When the father and son approached she looked up and caught them in her deep violet eyes, rimmed with white eyelashes. Zabuza hadn't seen a more beautiful woman than his mother until now, and he couldn't believe his mother had talked down about this family. He was quite certain that this woman was a princess, hiding here in the third district from some evil sage.

"Wonderful, you made it!" Kouhei turned to the woman with the baby, "Miho-chan, this is my friend Momochi Yoru and his son Zabuza." Miho nodded politely, never taking her eyes off of the pair. "Yoru-sama, this is my cousin's wife, Hozuki Miho."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miho," Yoru bowed politely.

"And here as well," when Miho spoke, Zabuza was certain that she must sing the most beautiful lullabies. And for a second he envied that small baby. "This is my son, Hozuki Mangetsu." She shifted the baby so he was more visible. He did not resemble his mother; he had the gray-silver hair of his father and the same skin tone to match. And it was obvious even this early on that he would never grow up with her delicate features.

"A fine baby boy," as Yoru spoke, he rested his hand on his own son's head.

"And what of you child, step forward Zabuza-chan, let me see you proper." Miho pulled her son back to her bosom and Zabuza stepped shyly forward. As she looked at him, Zabuza could feel his cheeks turning red. "Ah," Miho smiled brightly, "such a handsome little boy."

Just then, Zabuza was saved by Kisame who came out of the crowd. "Hey, Zabuza-chan, lets go play hana ichi monme outside!"

"Can I Dad?"

Yoru smiled, "Of course, just do not ruin your clothes."

Zabuza nodded and dashed off with his friend. Yoru watched them go then sat down next to Kouhei.

"So, you are in the Seven with Kouhei-san?" Yoru nodded at Miho. "That is very prestigious, Gengetsu tells me that as long as the Seven have been in existence, the Hozuki have tried to get in."

"I think that is about accurate."

"Yes, and Gengetsu told me that he nearly made the newest opening, but it was taken by the Yamaguchi family."

"Yes, I heard of that," Yoru said. He wasn't sure exactly what the Hozuki thought they could offer to the Seven, sure the clan's kekkei genkai was pretty useful, but only so far. "I'm going to check on my son, I need to make sure he isn't ruining his clothes, my wife would be furious."

Miho nodded, Kouhei didn't move to follow Yoru, and so he went out into the patio alone. He stood in the yard and watched the children playing. Among them he spotted the children of a few people he knew, though one caught his eye. Ito Fumiko was standing away from the other children. Yoru remembered the girl's father from earlier days. He was very talented and was nearly unbeatable with a weapon in his hand. He was labeled a ninjutsu type shinobi, seeing that his talent was in the use of ninja tools. From what Yoru heard, his daughter was showing obvious talent even at the young age of six. Mikio, Fumiko's father, was killed in an ANBU mission last week. It was the same mission that he had been enlisted to aid. The child looked a little discontent, but her body was held proud and strong.

Yoru looked over at his son. Zabuza laughed and played with the few kids in the yard. His posture was free, his face innocent. Yoru knew he would have to break this to train him. It was then that he saw, for the first time, how his wife could despise shinobi so.


	4. Chapter 4

Even just two weeks into Zabuza's training Yoru could tell that his son inherited the skill for battle passed on in our lineage. Yui continued to school him in the arts she found important, but complained he didn't pay attention as much as he used to. Yoru hated to point it out to her, but Zabuza was an inherent killer, even at such a young age this was apparent. Yui would never accept this, but it is true.

"Dad, guess what?" Zabuza ran up and stood next to where his father was sitting.

"What?" Yoru picked up his son and sat him on his lap.

"My birthday is tomorrow," the young boy smiled brightly.

"Yes it is, you'll be six." Zabuza nodded enthusiastically. "Maybe we can go to the summer house, it's been a while."

"Really?"

"Hmm, I'll mention it to your mother. Last I checked the area wasn't near any known battle grounds."

Zabuza laid his head back against his father's chest. "Why is there war, Dad?"

"Well…" Yoru rested his chin on Zabuza's head. "A lot of people are greedy. They want more and more for themselves so they attack other people to get these things and those people fight back to protect what is theirs. That's what war is."

"But why is everyone greedy? Can't they share," Zabuza looked up at his father and Yoru met his inquiring gaze.

"I don't know."

A knock at the door interrupted the moment. Yui came out of the kitchen where she was making dinner and opened the door.

"Yoru," she appeared in the doorway, her eyes worried Yoru.

"Stay here," Yoru sat Zabuza back onto the chair after he got up. He walked to the door and found two ANBU senior officers outside. "Good evening," the two men nodded and one handed Yoru a small scroll.

"It is from the Mizukage, you are needed immediately."

Yoru looked down at the parchment then to his wife. He opened the scroll and read silently. When he was done he rolled it back up and gripped it tightly in his fist. "I understand," the men nodded again and left.

"What is it?" Yui walked over and laid her hand on her husband's shoulder. Zabuza watched his parents from the doorway.

"Kouhei, Aiko, and I are required for a mission to Iwa."

"What, why?"

"I cannot disclose anything else. I have to go immediately," Yoru walked away from his wife who remained in the hall, trembling with mixed anger, sorrow, and fear.

"Mom," Yui looked to where her son stood. Zabuza was on the brink of tears.

"Come here Bu," Yui knelt down and Zabuza ran into her arms. "Its okay, Dad just has another mission. You know he will be fine."

Zabuza sniffled into his mother's shoulder for another minute then ran up the stairs to find his father. Yoru was pulling on his vest when Zabuza ran to the doorway. He watched his father put on his headband, the light glinting off of the metal plate.

"Dad," Yoru turned to look at his son, "do you have to leave?"

"Yes," Yoru looked away and grabbed his sword from where it was leaning against the wall. "Zabuza," he looked back at his son who was still staring at him, "do you know what this is?"

"It's your sword."

Yoru looked at the massive blade. "This is the Kubikiro Hocho, the Decapitating Carving Knife; it is what the Momochi have used for generations. It is how we score our names in the history of the Bloody Mist Village." He looked back at Zabuza who looked more intrigued than sad. "One day, when your training is complete, this will be yours." Zabuza nodded silently and watched his father place the nearly six foot long sword in its holster on his back. Yoru knelt down and placed his hand on Zabuza's shoulder. "I am sorry I have to go, but the war is becoming more and more real. It is threatening our borders on the mainland, I have to go and help keep them out. When you are older, the Mizukage will call on you for similar missions."

"And I will be a great shinobi like you."

"Yes, this is why it is important you keep practicing what I taught you while I am gone."

"Okay," Zabuza's voice was no longer shaky.

"Okay," Yoru kissed his forehead and then stood to leave. Before he descended the stairs, Yoru turned to his son again. "Happy birthday."

…

"So your dad had to go too?"

"Yea," Kisame threw the piece of grass he was playing with into the pond and watched the koi scatter then swim back to investigate. The two boys say on the bridge in the backyard of the Momochi house, their legs dangling off the edge.

"Yea, my dad says that they have to go protect the country. Their job is really important and-"

"That's bullshit," Zabuza turned to his friend, surprised by his language. "The Mizukage is just trying to get more land and more resources. He's evil; he just wants to have everything for himself."

"B-but my dad said that the bad guys take stuff and we just fight back to-"

"No, _we_ are the bad guys, don't you get it? _We_ are the ones killing entire towns and villages, _we_ are the ones stealing resources from other lands, _we_ are the bad guys." Kisame stood up. "I gotta go; I need to practice for my test tomorrow."

Zabuza watched his friend leave then turned and looked back into the pond, his forehead resting against the railing. Was Kisame right? Was the Mizukage the bad guy?

No.

Zabuza knew his father would never work for someone like that.

Zabuza watched the large fish swim lazily in the August heat. He sighed and closed his eyes, wondering what his next birthday would be like.


	5. Chapter 5

On the eve of Zabuza's eighth birthday he was spared the sorrow of having his father torn from him. For Yoru had not returned. Two years since the Mizukage had made the decision to enter the war, choosing no side but fighting for Kirigakure alone, and Momochi Yoru was still leading the assassination and special ops corps of the massive army. Today as Zabuza walked to school he made note that Kisame was not taking the same path. These days it was not unlike the teen to be absent or tardy. If it were not for his family's name, Kisame would have surely been expelled by now. As it was he was being threatened with removal from the graduation exam, which was only in three days' time.

Personally, Zabuza was furious with his friend. Despite the difference in age and amount of training, the boys' skills were near matched. Zabuza knew he could compete in the exam and be quite successful but the law was that you must be at least ten years of age to graduate. The fact that Kisame would be willing to pass up this opportunity to excel simply because of this rebellious phase he was going through really pissed the boy off.

Zabuza's day at school passed by as it always does. And when he went outside Ryoka was there as she always was but with Kisame at her side.

"Hi Zabuza." Ryoka had a small, fake smile on her face.

"You didn't come to school today."

"Yea." The three fell into line walking towards the First District. "And I am never coming again."

"What are you talking about?"

Ryoka sniffled and rubbed a tear from her eye. Zabuza looked between the two confused.

"My father was killed on the Mizukage's damned war and I am leaving. Tonight"

Zabuza stopped in his tracks. "Kouhei-san is dead?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

The trio continued on their way, Ryoka quietly crying as they went. They walked without speaking then just as they were approaching the Hoshigake house Kisame broke the silence.

"You know…If the Mizukage doesn't get his head out of his own priorities…if he doesn't stop these needless battles than he is going to have even more people after him. And one will eventually kill him."

"KISA!" Ryoka stamped her foot and turned to her friend sharply, her hair whipping across her tear-stained face.

"Kisame you shouldn't talk about our leader that way. Your dad died honorab-"

Zabuza hit the ground before he realized he had been hit. Almost immediately a streak of blood travelled down his cheek from where the older boy had punched him. Ryoka stood wither trembling hands clasped over her mouth.

Kisame got down and grabbed the smaller boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him till they were an inch from each-other's faces. "I do not care what bullshit poison your parents have been pouring into your ears but don't try to justify what he did to my father. There was no reason for Kiri to enter this war in the first place, and there was certainly no reason to remain in it for two years!"

Zabuza remained silent, glaring at his friend's face. Kisame released him and walked past Ryoka to his house.

"Are you okay?"

Zabuza stood up and began walking up to his house. Ryoka shuffled up to walk beside him.

"Zabuza…do you think we should go talk to him? He can't leave…it's crazy."

"Forget that bastard, Ryoka. Kirigakure is better off without traitors like him."

"ZABUZA!"

"What? Do you agree with what he was saying? About the Mizukage?"

"No…" Ryoka looked down at her shoes.

They continued walking towards their homes and when they came up to Ryoka's house Zabuza walked her to the gate. They stood silently for a moment, Ryoka fidgeting with her hands and Zabuza shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry I cursed in front of you, Ryoka-chan. And I am sorry I snapped at you. I am mad at Kisame, not you."

"It's okay Zabuza. But I do think we should try to stop Kisame. If he leaves he may never be able to come back."

"You heard him; he doesn't want anything to do with Kiri."

Ryoka wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm going to miss him."

Zabuza shrugged, "Well I need to be getting home." He began to leave but Ryoka called out to him. Zabuza turned back to her slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry for not understanding. About the war and everything. My parents do not like to talk about politics, and none of my family were ever ninja…It's hard for me to keep up with what you and Kisa are going through." She wiped her sleeve across her flushed face. "I guess when you have to deal with this stuff the way you guys do there will always be opposing sides with different opinions on what's right and wrong…but we are just kids…why do we…" Ryoka sobbed and wiped her face again. "Why can't we just play like we used to and let all this just go away?!"

Zabuza did not, or could not, answer. He put his head down and walked next door to his own home. Luckily his mother was not in the room when he entered. The boy hurried up the stairs and into the bathroom to inspect exactly how noticeable his black eye was going to be at dinner. His cheek and under his eye were already swollen and the area was pink slowly darkening to purple. There was a small cut on his cheekbone but that had already stopped bleeding.

"Zabuza? Did I hear you come in?"

"Yea I'll be right down!" Zabuza splashed some water on his face, dried it off, and then headed downstairs. Yui was dishing out their dinner onto two plates. She looked up and froze for a moment staring at her son then resumed silently. Zabuza sat at the table and stared with his face down at the grains of the table while his mother finished and brought the food to the table and sat down.

Yui remained silent without eating for a minute before addressing her son. "Zabuza," She paused then turned to him. "What happened to your face?"

"Just a fight. It's fine."

"It is not fine!" Zabuza glanced at his mother as she raised her voice. "I am not going to have you engaging violence. Especially if it is just a meaningless little scrap!"

"I didn't even start it."

"I don't care!" Yui was staring at Zabuza but he refused to raise his head. "Zabuza, if this ever happens again you will not be going to that school. You changed ever since you started there and I don't like it. Your father isn't here and…"

Zabuza got up and left the table, heading to the stairs.

Yui watched him go but didn't pursue her argument. It hurt her to see her son change so much in such a short amount of time. Despite her respect for her husband's decision she greatly wanted to pull him from his training. She rested her head in her hand and calmed her senses so she could eat her dinner. Before she went to bed she knocked softly on her son's bedroom door and left his plate inside the door.


End file.
